Eine Zugfahrt
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Hermine landet zufällig im Lehrerwaggon, des Hogwarts Express, und erlebt dort nicht nur eine Überraschung


Genau zehn nach elf... Hermine Granger, mittlerweile schon achtzehn Jahre alt, befand sich pünktlich auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ als der Hogwarts Express eintraf.

Großartig, sie hatte es geschafft und konnte sogar noch recht gemütlich ihren Koffer abgeben.

Um sie herum taten es ihr die Schüler und Eltern gleich und irgendwo sah sie zwei rote Schöpfe, das waren sicher Molly und Ginny... hoffentlich traf Hermine ihre ehemals so gute Freundin nicht im Zug.

Das wäre eine mittlere Katastrophe, nachdem sie erst zwei Tage zuvor mit Ron Schluss gemacht hatte... und dieser Idiot war doch tatsächlich der Meinung gewesen sie würde nie wieder jemand besseres finden.  
Wie gut das sie seine arrogante Meinung von sich selbst erkannte, bevor es zu spät war, Sätze wie:  
_„Du musst dein letztes Jahr an Hogwarts nicht machen, ich werde schon für uns und die Kinder sorgen"_ musste sie nun hoffentlich nie wieder hören.

Nur mit einem Beutel voll Proviant und einem guten Buch betrat sie den Zug, atmete tief durch und fing dann an sich durch die Menge zu quetschen.

Das letzte Mal, es war eindeutig das letzte Mal, dass sie sich diese Fahrt antat.

Am Ende des Jahres würde sie direkt nach London apparieren, etwas was sie natürlich schon beherrschte, aber laut Harry lag wohl irgendetwas nostalgisches in einer solchen Reise.

Gerade lag aber nur stinkender Schweiß, ekelhaftes Parfum und lautes Gebrüll in der Luft, Hermine schnaubte leicht trotzig, sie würde Harry noch an diesem Abend einen Heuler schicken... aber andererseits, sie kannte es doch.

Das war der Beginn ihres siebten Jahres und entsprechend oft hatte sie diese Fahrt doch schon mitgemacht, wieso ärgerte sie sich also darüber?

In diesem Waggon würde sie aber auch eindeutig kein ruhiges Abteil finden, sie brach aus und quetschte sich an Ginny vorbei in den nächsten Waggon, aber da sah es auch nicht besser aus.  
„Hermine" brüllte es hinter ihr, Ginny hatte sie also bemerkt, die junge Frau wurde daraufhin schneller und flüchtete durch die Menge in den nächsten Waggon.

Wann hatte Hogwarts noch mal beschlossen so viele Schüler aufzunehmen?

Das war ja die Hölle!

Okay, nicht ganz, die Schlacht war schlimmer gewesen, aber gerade fragte sich Hermine ernsthaft, ob ihr Weg durch den Zug nicht gleich danach in der Rangfolge kam.

Alles Erstklässler und... Snape...

Schnell weg!  
Der nächste Waggon, durch die Tür und... ja, er war leer!

Wieso war der Waggon leer?  
Egal, Hermine richtete ihre Schuluniform kurz und sah nach ob die Sachen alle noch da waren.

Ja, auch das Buch war anwesend, perfekt.

Nun ging es daran ein Abteil zu finden, irgendeines, die ersten Drei waren jedenfalls schon mal abgeschlossen.

Nun dämmerte es ihr, sie hatte den Lehrerwaggon erreicht, aber es war wirklich kein Grund sich wieder in die Massen zurück zu begeben, sie musste nur schnell verschwinden bevor Snape sie erwischte.

Und das letzte Abteil gehörte dem Direktor.

Das wusste sie vom Anfang ihres dritten Jahres, Dumbledore hatte sie damals dorthin beordert um mit ihr über den Zeitumkehrer zu reden.

Der neue Direktor, wer auch immer das war, würde definitiv nicht mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren und so lief sie schnell dorthin, brach die Tür überraschend leicht mit einem Zauber auf und schlüpfte in das Abteil.

Schnell verschloss sie die Tür wieder und... hatte sie da gerade etwas gehört?  
Sie hielt den Atem an und drehte sich langsam zum Fenster um, dort saß auf einem der Plätze... Lucius Malfoy!

Nun setzte ihr Herz für einen Moment aus, das Abteil war nicht leer gewesen und der neue Direktor war anscheinend der Vater von Draco Malfoy, Hermine rang erschrocken nach Luft.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des wohl fiesesten Slytherin aller Zeiten, es war ein fast schon triumphierendes Lächeln, überlegen, arrogant.

Und wie er da saß, in seiner teuren Kleidung, Brokatweste, goldener Taschenuhr und diesem Gehstock...

„Besuch" sein Lächeln wuchs zu einem leichten Grinsen und Hermines Herz schlug wie wild, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte wieder raus aber...

„Lassen Sie das" knallte es hinter ihr im Befehlston und sie ließ vor Schreck den Proviantbeutel fallen.

Nun rührte sie keinen Finger mehr, atmete flach, ihr Herz aber schlug immer noch wie verrückt.

„Lassen Sie den Zauberstab fallen" befahl Lucius hinter ihr, ruhiger, aber immer noch mit einer Härte die Hermine eigentlich nicht gewohnt war.

Und sie gehorchte.

Der Zauberstab segelte auf den Boden und der Mann hinter ihr stand auf, trat an sie heran und hob den Stab hoch, dabei berührte er fast so zart ihre Beine, dass man es mit dem Hauch einer Feder vergleichen konnte.

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, ein leichter Schauer glitt ihren Rücken hinunter als sie spürte wie nah der Malfoy ihr war.

„So ist es brav" hauchte Lucius gegen ihre Nacken, dieser warme Atem, langsam beruhigte sie sich, auch als er ihre Handgelenke packte und fest gegen die Tür drückte:  
„Sie haben sich ungefragt Zugang zu meinem Abteil verschafft, nun müssen Sie mit den Konsequenzen leben."  
Er war also wirklich der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts!  
Wieso überraschte sie das nicht?

„Es tut mir leid" presste sie hervor, wieso fiel ihr das Sprechen nur so schwer?  
Sie hatte keine Angst, der Schauer verwandelte sich in ein wirklich wohliges Gefühl und diese Nähe...

„Ach wirklich" er schien näher zu kommen, berührte ihren Nacken schon fast mit den Lippen und ließ ihre Handgelenke nicht los.

Sie hätte seinem Griff aber auch ganz leicht entkommen können... doch sie wollte es nicht.

„Ja... Nein..." brachte sie hervor, die Gänsehaut, das wohlige Gefühl, es wurde nun zu einer leichten Erregung, sie spürte es bis in die Zehenspitzen.

Lucius Malfoy erregte sie.

Ob er sich dessen bewusst war?

„Nein" seine Lippen berührten nun tatsächlich ihre Haut:  
„Dann sind Sie vielleicht hierher gekommen um etwas zu lernen?"  
Hermine schwieg.

„Antworten Sie" befahl er gnadenlos und drückte ihre Hände etwas schmerzhafter gegen die Tür:  
„Sind Sie hierher gekommen um zu lernen?"  
„Ja" antwortete die junge Frau und drückte sich etwas mehr gegen die Tür, wo war sie da nur hinein geraten und wieso, bei allen Göttern, verstärkte sich ihre Erregung nur noch mehr?

Sie spürte wie ihre Brüste sich fast schon schmerzhaft verhärteten, die Kühle der Tür tat ihr Übriges dazu..  
„Gut" er wurde wieder sanfter:  
„Dann werden Sie heute lernen wie Sie sich im kommenden Schuljahr mir gegenüber zu verhalten haben."  
Hermine schwieg wieder, was hatte dieser verdammte Malfoy vor?

Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los, sie atmete einmal tief durch.

„Drehen Sie sich um" forderte er von ihr und sie drehte sich zu ihm um, blickte ihm direkt in die blauen Augen, entdeckte ein eisiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Dann wanderte sein Blick nach Unten, auf ihre Brüste und das Lächeln wurde fast schon bedrohlich.

Er sah genau, wie sich die Bluse über die harten Brüste spannte, jeder hätte es sehen können.

„Wann hatte ich Ihnen erlaubt erregt zu werden" fragte er mit einem dunklen Unterton, Hermine antwortete nicht.

Es knallte, er hatte seine rechte Hand hart auf die Tür neben ihr geschlagen und nahm mit der linken ihr Handgelenk.

„Antworten Sie" befahl er ihr und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso sie noch keine Angst vor ihm hatte und warum es sie stattdessen immer noch mehr erregte:  
„Wann habe ich Ihnen erlaubt sich einer Erregung hingeben zu lassen?"

„Gar nicht" brachte Hermine hervor, so etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

Er berührte sie kaum, gab nur Befehle und war immer noch ein großes Ekel, trotzdem aber wurde sie auch langsam feucht.

Dieses Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen, als hätte sie sich selbst mit einem Selbstbefriedigungszauber belegt und nun zeigte dieser seine volle Wirkung.

„Und wieso wagen Sie es trotzdem" er ließ ihre Hand los und legte seine auf ihre linke Brust, drückte zu, Hermine stöhnte leise auf... vor noch größerer Erregung.  
Die warme Hand, das fast schon schmerzhafte Zudrücken, sein Lächeln wuchs zu einem vollkommen überlegenen Grinsen.

Dann aber wurde er urplötzlich todernst, eiskalt.

„Antworten Sie" befahl er ihr.

„Ich habe... keine andere Wahl" keuchte Hermine, seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrer Brust, er war ihr so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf den eigenen Lippen spüren konnte.

Wie es wohl war einen solchen Mann zu küssen?

„Ach tatsächlich nicht" hauchte er mit dunkler Stimme:  
„Dann sollten wir anfangen ein paar kleine Regeln aufzustellen. Als erstes werden Sie immer antworten, wenn ich es verlange, und auch nur dann reden Sie. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
„Ja" er wollte sie beherrschen, er war ihr schon überlegen und zeigte dies nun mit all seiner Macht.

„Ja, Sir" verbesserte er sie.

„Ja, Sir" presste sie hervor, sah ihm dabei mit festem Blick in die Augen.

Nun meldete sich doch ihre kleine rebellische Ader, die welche ihren eigenen Willen hatte und sich von der Erregung nicht aufhalten ließ.

Er nahm die Hand von ihrer Brust und sofort wurde diese von der aufkommenden Kühle erfasst, Hermine unterdrückte ein wohliges Seufzen, doch er schien es trotzdem zu bemerken.

„Des Weiteren, werden Sie sich nur noch in meiner Anwesenheit so zeigen" erklärte er langsam:  
„Das bedeutet, höre ich, dass Sie sich von einem anderen Mann haben erregen lassen, werde ich Sie sofort bestrafen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir" antwortete Hermine langsam, sie hatte keine andere Wahl und... sie wollte auch keine andere Wahl mehr haben.

„Und ich denke, die Strafe dürfte Ihnen dann nicht gefallen" hauchte er bedrohlich gegen ihren Hals, er kam näher, seine Nase berührte ihre Haut, sein langes, blondes Haar legte sich auf ihre Brüste:  
„Oder vielleicht doch... wer weiß..."  
Die Spitze seiner Zunge schnellte heraus und berührte sie für eine halbe Sekunde am Ohrläppchen, es reichte um sie noch feuchter werden zu lassen, ihren Puls noch einmal zu erhöhen und das Gefühl kam auf, ihre Brüste würden jeden Moment die Bluse sprengen.

Von dieser Sekunde an wollte sie nur noch eines, Sex!  
Sie wollte Sex mit Lucius Malfoy und war bereit dafür alles zu tun, auch ihm zu gehorchen und jeden seiner Befehle auszuführen.

Doch anstatt das er sie nun um den Verstand vögelte, zog er sich langsam zurück, hinterließ einen zitternden Körper und Augen die ihn mehr als nur gierig ansahen.

Hermines Blick wanderte zwischen seine Beine, seine Hose spannte sich leicht, zu leicht.

„An was denken Sie" wollte er wissen, stützte sich dabei überheblich auf seinen Gehstock und zeigte wieder dieses Lächeln, das wofür sie ihn in diesem Moment hasste und liebte.

Hermine schwieg, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nicht durfte.

„Antworten Sie" donnerte er und war ganz plötzlich wieder bei ihr. Seine linke Hand krallte sich in ihrem Haar fest, seine rechte ließ den Gehstock fallen und packte ihre rechte Brust, drückte sie zu:  
„Antworten Sie, sagen Sie mir was Sie gerade denken! Sonst wird Ihnen die Strafe definitiv nicht gefallen."

„Sex" brachte Hermine hervor:  
„Ich denke an Sex."  
„Mit wem?"  
„Mit Ihnen, Sir."  
Stille trat ein, unangenehme Stille, Hermine hörte nur noch ihr Herz schlagen, seinen Atem, ihren eigenen Atem, spürte wie er ihre rechte Brust immer schmerzhafter zudrückte.  
Sie war feucht, das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen war zu einem ausgewachsenen Beben geworden, ihre Brüste pulsierten förmlich, sie kochte innerlich...

„Und wieso glaubst du, würde ich so ein..." er grinste und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sehr es sie erregen würde wenn er sie nun „Schlammblut" nannte:  
„...Weib wie dich vögeln?"  
Nun war sie fast schon enttäuscht, er hatte es nicht getan und trotzdem erregten sie seine Worte noch mehr.

„Ich bin bereit dazu" brachte Hermine leise hervor und empfing im nächsten Moment einen recht harten Schlag auf ihren Po, dafür hatte er blitzschnell ihr Haar losgelassen... sie unterdrückte ein Kreischen.

„Wieso" donnerte er ihr entgegen:  
„Wieso glaubst du sollte ich so etwas wie dich vögeln wollen?"  
„Weil ich... weil..." er schlug sie erneut und verstärkte damit ihre Erregung jedes Mal.

„Weil du was" hauchte er bedrohlich gegen ihre Lippen:  
„Auf einmal so sprachlos, Mrs. Granger. Fehlen Ihnen so plötzlich die Worte, oder wollen Sie es auf eine Bestrafung ankommen lassen?"  
Hermine schwieg, ja, wollte sie...

„Eindeutig, also wie... soll ich Sie bestrafen" hauchte er, kam ihr gefährlich nah und biss sie schmerzhaft, kurz, erregend, in ihren Hals.

Es war nur eine Sekunde, eine einzige Sekunde, kein Blut, nur dieser Biss, Hermine stöhnte gierig auf, sie wollte mehr, viel mehr!  
„Sagen Sie es mir, sagen Sie mir wie ich Sie bestrafen soll" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, sein Atem ging schwerer als zuvor, wieso konnte Hermine immer noch nicht antworten?

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, hielt ihn ihr hin.

„Legen Sie einen Schallschutzzauber auf das Abteil" befahl er ihr, sie nahm den Zauberstab und tat es tatsächlich.

Alles hätte sie in diesem Moment machen können, ihn lähmen oder anders verzaubern, die Tür öffnen, aus dem Zug heraus apparieren, aber stattdessen legte sie wirklich einen Schallschutzzauber auf das Abteil.

Das war ein Test, er wollte testen wie sehr sie es wollte und kaum war das geschehen, nahm er ihr den Stab wieder weg, warf ihn in irgendeine Ecke.

Es war ihr egal, es war ihr egal was er nun mit ihr machte, was mit dem Zauberstab geschah und wie sie die acht Stunden Fahrt verbrachte... warum war sie nur der festen Meinung, sie würde nichts davon bereuen?

„Du wirst nun lernen wie du dich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hast, das ganze Jahr über, ohne Ausnahme. Egal wo du dich befindest und was ich von dir verlange" verkündete er unheilvoll, dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen, seine Lippen berührten fast die ihren:  
„Hast du das verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Bist du dir darüber bewusst, was ich von dir auch zukünftig verlangen könnte?"  
„Nein, Sir."  
„Und genau das wirst du jetzt lernen" erklärte er mit knallharter, eiskalter Stimme:  
„Dreh dich um!"  
Sie drehte sich sofort wieder um, musste ihre Hände auf die Tür legen und seine packten ihre Brüste grob.

„Ich werde dich vögeln" donnerte er hinter ihr:  
„Ich werde meinen harten Schwanz in deinen kleinen Po rammen und mir mit Freuden deine Schmerzensschreie anhören. Ich werde dich nicht nur heute ficken, ich werde dich an jedem deiner Schultage nehmen, im Büro, in meinen Privaträumen... überall dort wo ich es von dir verlange. Du wirst meine Befehle sofort ausführen, egal welcher es sein wird und du wirst sofort zu mir kommen wenn ich dich rufe und dich dann augenblicklich von mir ficken lassen. Hast du das verstanden!"  
„Ja, Sir."  
Sie presste ihre Brüste gegen die Tür, er hatte ihre Handgelenke gepackt und seine Lippen berührten ihren Nacken.

„Ist es das was du willst" hauchte er, fast schon wieder sanft, gegen ihre Haut:  
„Ist es das was du jetzt willst?"  
„Ja, Sir."

Er presste sich enger an sie, nun konnte sie auch seine Erregung spüren, an ihrem Po, seine linke Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine.

„Bist du feucht" wollte er wissen:  
„Sag es mir!"  
„Ja, Sir."  
Seine Hand griff grob unter ihren Rock, sie stöhnte auf als er ihr Höschen berührte.

„Das stört" stellte er fest:  
„Eine weitere Regel, du wirst das ganze Jahr über kein Höschen mehr tragen."  
Er packte den Stoff und riss ihn ihr runter, es schmerzte, sie schrie auf und wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass es ihn nicht störte.

„Du gehörst von nun an mir" sein Atem berührte ihr Ohr:  
„Dein Körper, dein Geist, deine Seele, alles gehört mir. Du gehorchst mir, dein Tag wird davon bestimmt sein meine Befehle zu befolgen und wenn du nur einmal nicht gehorchst..."

Er schlug ihr auf den Po, sie presste ein Stöhnen hervor, während eine unsagbare Kühle sie dort berührte, wo noch zuvor das Höschen war.

Seine rechte Hand packte nun ihre Brust, drückte die Knospe fest zusammen und brachte sie damit dazu laut zu stöhnen.

Hermine legte den Kopf nach Hinten, auf seine Schulter, drückte ihre Brust seiner Hand entgegen und wurde sogar dafür belohnt, er massierte sie grob, kniff ihr immer wieder gnadenlos in die Knospe.

Wo war seine andere Hand?

„Oh ich werde sehr viel Spaß mit dir haben" lachte er nun dreckig und seine andere Hand packte ihre linke Brust:  
„Wie wäre es wenn ich meinen Schwanz zwischen deine Brüste lege und du ihn leckst bis ich komme, würde dir das gefallen?"  
„Ja, Sir" oh das würde es wirklich.

„Und wenn ich deinen kleinen Hintern hier nehme, gnadenlos, immer und immer wieder, während du es dir mit der Hand vorne selbst besorgen musst?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Und das wird nur der Anfang sein, von dem was dich im kommenden Jahr erwartet" seine rechte Hand verließ die Brust und wanderte wieder nach Unten, zwischen ihre Beine:  
„Eine weitere Regel, die wichtigste und wenn du sie nicht befolgst, werde ich dich sofort, und auf der Stelle, bestrafen: Du kommst nur wenn ich es dir erlaube! Du gehörst mir, dein Körper hat mir genauso zu gehorchen wie alles andere von dir, Weib! Solltest du dich nicht zurück halten können, bis ich dir die Erlaubnis gegeben habe, werde ich dich danach so lange vögeln, bis du es gelernt hast. Und dabei ist es mir egal, ob du noch willst, oder nicht. Hast du das verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir" sie war gerade kurz davor zu kommen, und er merkte es natürlich, dafür brauchte er sie noch nicht mal zu berühren und dann tat er es doch.

Zwei seiner Finger glitten in sie hinein, ohne Vorwarnung, tiefer, warm, kalt, heiß, noch tiefer!  
Seine andere Hand schlug sie plötzlich, schmerzhaft, scheinbar ohne Grund, gegen den Po.

„Du bist keine Jungfrau mehr" donnerte er:  
„Wer hat dich genommen?"  
„Ron..." presste sie hervor und empfing einen weiteren Schlag.

„Das war dafür das du dich hast von diesem Haufen Dreck vögeln lassen" brüllte er und schlug sie erneut:  
„Hat er dich kommen lassen? Hast du einen Orgasmus gehabt?"  
„Nein."  
Das war nicht mal gelogen und Ron hatte es noch nicht mal gemerkt, war nur stolz gewesen endlich mal Sex gehabt zu haben.

„Du lügst mich an" er nahm seine Finger nicht raus, bewegte sie aber auch nicht.

„Nein, Sir."  
Er schlug sie wieder und bewegte dann seine Finger einen Moment lang.

Hermine stöhnte gierig auf, presste sich den Fingern entgegen, aber sie waren wieder wie erstarrt.

Er sollte ihr mehr geben, tat es aber nicht.

„Ich werde dich nicht nur bestrafen" hauchte er gegen ihr Haar:  
„Wenn du meine Befehle jedes Mal zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausführst, erwartet dich am Ende des Jahres der beste Abschluss aller Zeiten. Jedes Fach die Bestnote, egal ob du deine Zeit fürs Lernen verschwendet hast, oder mir stattdessen lieber zu Diensten warst... wann war dein letzter Orgasmus gewesen?"  
„Gestern Abend, Sir." Sie wollte über sein Angebot gar nicht nachdenken, noch nicht... denn eigentlich war es kein Angebot mehr, es war ein Befehl und sie würde ihn definitiv ausführen.  
„Was hast du dafür getan?"  
„Selbstbefriedigungszauber, Sir."  
„Der ist dir hiermit verboten. Wenn du Sex willst, wirst du mit der Bitte danach zu mir kommen und wenn du Glück hast, werde ich dir diese auch erfüllen. Sollte ich es nicht tun, wirst du dich vor meinen Augen mit der Hand befriedigen, damit ich dich dabei überwachen kann. Hast du das verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir" diese Aussichten, der Gedanke allein daran es sich vor ihm selbst zu besorgen, Hermine stöhnte auf und die Finger bewegten sich wieder.

Langsam aber schien es in ihr abzukühlen, bewegten sich die Finger nicht, war sie fast schon daran gewöhnt sie in sich zu haben.

Es war als würde ihr Körper nur darauf warten endlich genommen zu werden, oder hatte er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, ihr Herz schlug auch nicht mehr so wild... ihr Atem ging flacher... langsamer... da es flackerte alles wieder auf als er seine Finger bewegte, sie herauszog und wieder hinein stieß... dann erneute Stille.

„Ich werde dich jetzt vögeln" verkündete er und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen freudigen Sprung:  
„Ich werde dir deinen kleinen Verstand heraus vögeln, Weib! Ich werde dich die ganze Fahrt über ficken, solange bis du um Gnade bettelst und mich darum anflehst dich noch einmal zu nehmen, immer und immer wieder. Solange bis nur noch ich deine Gedanken beherrsche, ich und mein Schwanz, in dir, in deiner heißen Enge, in deinem Hintern, in deinem Mund, überall! Hast du das verstanden?!"  
„Ja, Sir" die Finger bewegten sich nun hart, schnell, zwei weitere wurden dazu genommen, es tat fast schon weh und sie genoss trotzdem jede Bewegung.

Seine andere Hand öffnete nun eine Hose, seine Hose und dann spürte sie wie sein harter Penis sich zwischen ihre Pobacken drückte, groß, hart, heiß!  
Er musste riesig sein, das doppelte von Ron, so fest, so verdammt heiß.. er riss ihren Rock hoch und drückte sich noch mehr an sie.

„Wurde dein Hintern schon einmal genommen" fragte er eiskalt und drang schon fast in sie ein.  
„Nein, Sir."  
„Hast du es dir schon einmal vorgestellt, hast du dir ausgemalt wie es sein könnte wenn jemand hinten in dich eindringt" seine Stimme wurde immer kälter, immer härter, immer unerbittlicher.

„Ja, Sir" stöhnte sie, er bewegte sich, seine Finger vorne in ihr, sein Schwanz an ihrem hinteren Eingang.

„Hat es dich erregt?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Was hast du dir genau vorgestellt? Sag es mir!"  
„Wie..." sie stöhnte gierig auf, wusste nicht mehr wo sie ihn mehr wollte, presste sich seinem Schwanz und seinen Fingern immer wieder entgegen:  
„Wie ich von Hinten genommen werde! Wie man mich von Hinten vögelt und von Vorne, gleichzeitig, zwei Männer!"  
„Wer waren diese Männer?"  
Hermine schwieg, er schlug sie.

„Sag es mir, sag mir wer dich vögeln soll."  
„Sie, Sir" brachte sie hervor:  
„Sie und Professor Snape."  
Nun war es raus, ihre ganzen Phantasien von gnadenlosem Sex zu dritt waren offenbart und sie fühlte sich in keinster Weise schlecht deswegen.

Er lachte laut auf, dreckig, überlegen, triumphierend darüber das er die schmutzigen Gedanken einer jungen Frau beherrschte und beim letzten Lachen... drang er in sie hinein.

Hinten, mit einem Stoß hatte er sie voll ausgefüllt, sie wollte vor Schmerzen aufschreien, aber es tat nicht weh.

Sein harter Schwanz, so groß und prall war er in ihr, es tat aber nicht weh, es ließ sie nur gierig aufstöhnen und ihm damit zeigen wie sehr sie das doch wollte.

Seine Finger waren auch noch in ihr, bewegten sich ohne Unterlass und nun stieß er auch Hinten in sie hinein.  
Rhythmus!  
Wie in ihren Träumen, ihren Phantasien, zusammen mit dem Selbstbefriedigungszauber, nur viel besser, realer, härter!  
Sie presste sich an ihn, versuchte sich um ihn zu verengen... er stieß gnadenlos in sie hinein, stöhnte leise dabei und packte mit der anderen Hand ihre Brust, wieder biss er sie, in den Nacken...

Hermine musste sich gegen die Tür abstützen, präsentierte Lucius Malfoy nun ihren Po auf dem Silberteller und er nahm das Geschenk gerne an.

„So eng" stöhnte er:  
„So heiß."

Er nahm die Finger raus, packte ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen und stieß immer härter und schneller in sie, aus Hermines Stöhnen wurde ein rhythmisches Wimmern, nur noch ein Stoß, zwei...

Sie kam mit einem lauten Aufschrei, ihre Muskeln wurden hart und nahmen seinen Schwanz noch ein wenig mehr auf... sie war gekommen, ohne seine Erlaubnis.

Aber schon im nächsten Moment ergoss er sich leise stöhnend in ihr, sein Penis pulsierte und er zog ihn gleich darauf heraus.

„Du hast die wichtigste Regel nicht befolgt" fauchte er und schubste Hermine auf einen der Sitze:  
„Weißt du was dir jetzt blüht?"  
„Ja, Sir" antwortete sie und musste erstmal tief durchatmen. Er wollte sie sofort noch einmal vögeln, und es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass er es auch konnte... und das sie nur darauf wartete.

Ihr Zauberstab, seiner, ihr zerrissenes Höschen und der Proviantbeutel, lagen auf dem Boden. Dort wo sie gestanden hatte, war es nass geworden, sie schwitzte, war aber befriedigt wie noch nie zuvor.

Und er hatte wohl seinen Penis heimlich mit einem Zauber belegt, so das ihr der Fick in ihren Po nicht wehtat.

Hätte es ihr auch mit Schmerzen gefallen?  
Ja, sie musste die Frage wohl mit einem klaren Ja beantworten.

Ihr Körper beruhigte sich langsam, ihr Blick fiel zwischen die Beine von Lucius Malfoy, eindeutig mindestens das dreifache von Ron.

„Gefällt er dir" fragte der Malfoy nach, er war immer noch ein Ekel, ein selbstverliebter Macho, jemand der andere beherrschen musste und... es konnte, verdammt gut.

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann wird dir die auferlegte Strafe wohl vielleicht doch zu viel Spaß machen, das kann ich nicht erlauben. Auf die Knie, sofort!"

Severus Snape war im Lehrerwaggon unterwegs und wollte dort nicht nur endlich Ruhe finden, sondern lieber seinen besten Freund besuchen und... was war das?  
Die Tür abgeschlossen und mit einem Zauber versiegelt?

Außerdem lag ein Schallschutzzauber auf dem Abteil.

War das überhaupt, das richtige Abteil?

Ja, eindeutig.

Da ging doch etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, so hatte er Lucius nicht zurück gelassen und... versiegelt und Schallschutzzauber. Das hatte Severus auch einmal mit seinem Abteil gemacht, vor Jahren als er noch jung war und die Möglichkeiten sich zahlreicher zeigten.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er den Zauber durchbrach und die Tür nun jederzeit öffnen konnte.

Aber erstmal... er nahm den Schallschutzzauber runter und vernahm daraufhin das gierige Stöhnen seines besten Freundes, eindeutig war er nicht allein darin.

„Los schneller" befahl Lucius:  
„Ich bin noch nicht zufrieden mit dir und du solltest mich nicht verärgern."  
Severus legte den Schallschutzzauber wieder auf das Abteil und öffnete dann die Tür einen Spalt. Lucius stand dort und vor ihm hockte eine junge Frau, sie bearbeitete gerade seinen Schwanz mit ihren Lippen... Hermine Granger.

Sie sahen ihn nicht, das Lächeln des Zaubertränkemeisters wuchs zu einem Grinsen heran, Lucius hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass Hermine Granger es ihm besorgte.

Und so wie es in dem Abteil aussah, war das nicht der erste Akt.

Er kam, sie schluckte brav und wurde auf einen der Sitze geschubst, Severus konnte alles genau beobachten, aber sie sahen ihn nicht.

Und wenn, es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

„Das wirst du noch öfters üben müssen" verkündete Lucius in seiner ganz eigenen überheblichen Art, Hermine lag auf dem Sitz so, dass Severus alles von ihr sehen konnte.

Und wie gerne wäre er nun hinein gegangen um es ihr selbst zu besorgen...

Er öffnete die Tür, Hermine erschrak heftig, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich.

Lucius war weniger überrascht, er grinste sogar frech...

„Severus" begrüßte er den Besucher langsam:  
„Ich habe mich schon ein bisschen gefragt wo du bleibst."

Natürlich hatte er das nicht, als stellvertretender Direktor musste der Professor dafür sorgen, dass alle Schüler in ein Abteil kamen und das hätte noch ewig dauern können.

Hermine hingegen schluckte schwer, bewegte sich aber auch nicht und dachte im Traum nicht daran sich zu bedecken.

Und sie war eindeutig noch erregt, ihr Atem ging schneller, die Bluse spannte sich immer mehr und...

„Hast du sie irgendwie verzaubert, Lucius" wollte Severus fast schon neugierig wissen.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht" lachte der Malfoy dreckig, wurde dann aber ernst:  
„Willst du sie?"  
„Natürlich" er versiegelte die Tür mit einem Zauber so das noch nicht mal Merlin sie hätte aufbrechen können, dann zog er seinen Umhang aus und beobachtete dabei wie Hermines Bluse sich immer mehr spannte, wie sie feuchter wurde und ihr Atem noch schneller ging.

Das war keine Angst, das war Erregung.

Lucius verschloss daraufhin seine Hose, richtete die Kleidung sorgfältig und nahm seinen Gehstock hoch. Dann setzte er sich damit hin und schien es sich bequem machen zu wollen.

„Sie gehört dir" erklärte er:  
„Und du, Mrs. Granger, wirst genau das tun was er von dir verlangt, alles. Wenn nicht, wird die Strafe noch härter ausfallen als du es dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Hast du das verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir" nickte Hermine und schluckte noch einmal schwer, wieso hatte sie gerade das Gefühl, dass all ihre Träume in Erfüllung gingen?  
Und selbst vor diesem Mann musste sie doch keine Angst haben, alles was er wollte war Sex, mit ihr, er wollte sie vögeln und...

„Wieso alleine" grinste Snape unheilvoll:  
„Wieso sollte ich sie alleine ficken?"  
Er zeigte auf sie und dann auf Lucius.

„Los steh auf, Mädchen" forderte er und sie gehorchte auch ihm bedingungslos:  
„Öffne seine Hose wieder und hole seinen Schwanz heraus."  
„Ja, Sir" sie ging zu Lucius, öffnete die Hose und nahm seinen Penis in die Hände, der daraufhin sofort leicht hart wurde.

Lucius stöhnte leise auf und leckte sich über die Lippen, diese Zugfahrt wurde wirklich immer besser.

„Lecke ihn bis er hart wird" befahl Severus eiskalt, Hermine sank daraufhin vor ihm auf die Knie und nahm den Schwanz in den Mund, das erregte nicht nur den Malfoy.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war der Penis steinhart und sie erhob sich wieder, Severus packte sie und zog sie kraftvoll an sich. Seine Hände umfassten ihren Po, drangen mit vier Fingern gleichzeitig in sie hinein und ließen sie gierig aufstöhnen.  
„Du hast sie schon von Hinten genommen" stellte Severus mit gieriger Stimme fest und schubste sie zurück zu seinem besten Freund:  
„Setze dich auf seinen Schoß, nimm seinen Schwanz hinten auf. Und wehe du gehorchst mir nicht, dann erlebst du nicht nur seine Bestrafung, sondern auch meine."  
„Und die wird dir ganz sicher nicht gefallen" fügte Lucius unheilvoll hinzu, packte Hermine dann an den Hüften und setzte sie sich auf den Schwanz, sofort drang er in sie ein und ihr entwich ein lautes Stöhnen.

Sie ruderte mit den Armen kurz, suchte nach Halt und bekam Severus zu packen, der gerade an sie heran trat.

Er holte sich sofort ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie an die Wand hinter Lucius, diese hielt er nur mit einer Hand fest, mit der anderen fing er langsam an ihre Bluse zu öffnen.

„Lucius steht ja auf junge Frauen in Schuluniformen" lachte er heiser, während sein bester Freund sich langsam in ihr bewegte:  
„Aber ich will erstmal sehen was mir hier so geboten wird. Ist sie eng, Lucius?"  
„So eng..." kam von diesem.

„Und ist sie heiß?"  
„Heißer als du es dir vorstellen kannst."  
„Und sie befolgt alle deine Befehle.?"  
„Jeden einzelnen, und auch deine... das ganze Jahr hindurch, sie wird dir ebenso zu Diensten sein, wie mir."  
Zwei, Hermine konnte nicht mehr anderes als nur daran zu denken wie sie von den Beiden gevögelt wurde, in Hogwarts, jeden Tag. In den Privaträumen, im Labor, vielleicht auch einmal im Klassenraum... diese Vorstellungen und dazu der Penis in ihrem Po, sie schob die Beine etwas mehr auseinander während Severus ihre Bluse geöffnet hatte und nun den BH mit einem Zauber zerschnitt.

Dann warf er den Zauberstab weg, legte seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und knetete sie, dabei wanderte er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals.

„Öffne meine Hose" befahl er ihr und sie tat es:  
„Hole meinen Schwanz heraus und massiere ihn."  
Auch das machte sie, sie würde alles tun, immer, es war das was sie wollte.

Snape stöhnte leise gegen ihren Hals, sie spürte den Atem von Lucius in ihrem Nacken, seinen Penis in ihr... er bewegte sich nur leicht, nun aber war auch der Professor hart genug, mit einem harten Ruck drang er in sie hinein... Hermine schrie, weil ein Stöhnen nicht mehr reichte.

Sie hielt sich an den Schultern von Severus fest, zog sich an ihm nach Vorne und gab so Lucius mehr Platz in sie zu stoßen.

Und das tat er dann auch, gleichzeitig mit Severus, im selben Rhythmus, nur eine dünne Wand trennte sie noch von einander, und bei jedem Stoß schrie Hermine lauter.

Die beiden Männer stöhnten immer gieriger, Lucius packte von Hinten ihre Brüste und knetete sie grob, Severus biss ihr in die Knospen, immer härter und schneller stießen sie zu.

Kurz bevor sie kam, schlang sie ihre Beine um die von Severus.

„Nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis" donnerte Lucius hinter ihr, dass er immer noch so sehr die Fassung bewahren konnte, er war doch selbst kurz davor.

„Ich... ich..." presste sie hervor, sie hörten nicht auf, sie wurden sogar noch schneller, bei Merlin, was für ein Sex!  
Hermine verlor jegliche Fassung, jede Disziplin und beim nächsten Stoß... kam sie einfach.

Egal welche Bestrafung sie erwartete, es würde nichts gegen dieses unsagbare Gefühl sein.

Sie schrie, stöhnte und wimmerte dann nur noch, doch schon beim nächsten Stoß kamen die Beiden gleichzeitig in ihr und nahmen sie noch einmal mit, ein zweiter Orgasmus, allein davon das man ihr kam.

Sie stöhnte heiser auf, zitterte und klammerte sich an Severus fest.

„Zweimal" schimpfte dieser und schlug ihr auf den Po, dann rupfte er sie unsanft von Lucius runter und drückte sie auf den Sitz:  
„Du scheinst es darauf anzulegen, dass man dich bestraft."  
„Sie war ja schon immer etwas aufmüpfig" grinste der Malfoy:  
„Und eine kleine Rebellin, aber wir bekommen sie schon gebändigt, nicht wahr? Das Jahr ist ja lang."  
„Dafür brauche ich kein ganzes Jahr" verkündete der Professor unheilvoll und trat an sie heran, langsam, bedrohlich:  
„Diese Zugfahrt reicht mir vollkommen dafür. Wenn wir in Hogwarts angekommen sind, wird sie genügend Disziplin gelernt haben um all unsere Wünsche perfekt erfüllen zu können. Los, befriedige dich selbst!"  
Hermine zögerte.

„Du hast ihn gehört" nickte Lucius zustimmend:  
„Du bist uns nicht mehr erregt genug, also wirst du dich selbst befriedigen. Lege dich dort auf den Sitz."  
Er zeigte darauf, Hermine stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und legte sich auf den Sitz, dann wanderte sie mit ihrer Hand zwischen ihre Beine und drang mit zwei Fingern in sich hinein.

Severus und Lucius richteten inzwischen ihre Kleidung und setzten sich nebeneinander auf den Sitz gegenüber, beobachteten das Treiben der jungen Frau mit großer Genugtuung.

„Ich kenne da einen neuen Zauber" verkündete Severus plötzlich, Hermine stieß immer härter und schneller in sich hinein, aber nichts würde sie mehr so erregen wie der Sex mit diesen beiden Männern:  
„Den könnte ich einmal an ihr ausprobieren. Besonders weil das hier gerade etwas zu lang dauert."

„Ich halte dich sicher nicht davon ab... besonders weil ich deine Zauber alle kenne und weiß wie viel Spaß man damit haben kann. Was bewirkt er?"

Severus grinste nur überlegen und holte sich seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Hermine und flüsterte einige Worte.

Schon im nächsten Moment wurden ihre Hände von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gepackt und auf den Sitz gedrückt, ihre Brüste wurden genommen, hart massiert und eine Hand drang in sie ein.

Unsichtbar, keiner der Beiden hatte sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt, stattdessen aber wurde sie von vielen Händen massiert und festgehalten.

Sie stöhnte auf, es war als würden sich vier Männer gleichzeitig an ihr zu schaffen machen, sie mit allen Mitteln erregen wollen und dann... ihre Beine wurden hoch gedrückt, an ihren Knospen gesaugt und auch in ihren Po drang nun eine Hand hinein.

„Beeindruckend" stellte Lucius fest:  
„Stell dir vor, es ist Unterricht und sie sitzt in der letzten Reihe. Du wendest diesen Zauber an und sie muss sich zwingen keinen Ton von sich zu geben, damit es nicht von den anderen Schülern gesehen wird."

„Und kaum ist die Stunde vorbei, wird sie mich anflehen, dass ich diesen Zauber von ihr nehme und dann richtig ficke" grinste Severus böse und selbst das machte Hermine gerade keine Angst, sie dachte nur daran wie befriedigend dieser Zauber doch war, dass sie gerade genommen wurde wie noch nie zuvor.

„Wenn sie das dann überhaupt noch will, nimm den Zauber weg, sonst kommt sie gleich noch einmal."  
Der Zauber verschwand und Hermine, so erregt wie sie war, wurde kalt und zitternd zurück gelassen.

„Sie wird mich wollen" Severus stand auf und trat an sie heran, wie sie da lag, beobachtete er sie von Oben herab:  
„Willst du mich? Willst du das ich dich jetzt sofort ficke? Vor den Augen von Lucius... sag mir was ich tun soll?"  
„Vögeln Sie mich" brachte Hermine atemlos hervor:  
„Zeigen Sie mir was Sie können und ficken sie mich, bis ich nur noch um Gnade betteln kann. Oder können Sie das nur mit Malfoy zusammen?"  
„Frech wie eh und je" er packte sie an der Bluse und zog sie an sich heran, dann drückte er sie gegen die Tür und hob sie hoch. Er war so stark, sie konnte sich nicht einen Moment dagegen wehren.

Er öffnete seine Hose, sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und dann drang er gierig stöhnend in sie ein. Sein Schwanz, nun erst merkte sie, dass er mindestens genauso groß war wie der von Lucius, aber viel dicker, praller, er füllte sie sofort ganz aus und stieß dann gnadenlos in sie hinein.  
„Was glauben Sie, wie oft ich davon geträumt habe Ihre ständige Besserwisserei aus Ihnen hinaus zu vögeln. Und jetzt ist es soweit, nur bin ich nicht so ein netter Onkel wie mein Freund da..."  
„Hey" kam von Lucius amüsiert:  
„Ich bin keines falls nett, und mach sie mir nicht kaputt, ich brauche sie noch."  
„Sei still, oder ich hole mir deinen Arsch als nächstes" donnerte der Zaubertränkemeister und stieß noch härter in Hermine hinein, die mittlerweile nur noch wimmerte, sich an ihn klammerte und versuchte nicht schon wieder zu kommen.

„Und was ist" Lucius stand auf und trat hinter Severus:  
„Wenn ich mir zuerst deinen Arsch hole."  
Er wollte doch nicht... doch, er wollte!  
„Das wagst du nicht" brachte der Professor hervor, aber da fiel schon seine Hose und er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren.

„Was wage ich nicht? Du wagst es doch auch mich heraus zu fordern... fick sie langsamer, ich will das sie mit uns gleichzeitig kommt."  
Severus wurde tatsächlich langsamer und Hermine konnte sich etwas entspannen, nun sah sie in die Augen von Lucius, der hinter dem Professor stand und ihn leicht nach vorne drückte.

Er wollte es wirklich, das würde ihr doch keiner glauben, niemand würde auch nur im Traum daran denken, dass sich Severus Snape vögeln ließ, nicht mal von Lucius Malfoy.

„Wie vor sechs Jahren" freute sich der Malfoy, während Severus nun gar nicht mehr in sie stieß und stattdessen an ihren harten Knospen saugte:  
„Weißt du noch? Wo ich dich mit Narcissa erwischt habe. Damals war es deine Bestrafung gewesen, du hast sie ohne meine Erlaubnis gevögelt, hier und jetzt ist es deine Belohnung."

Hermine spürte wie Lucius hart in Severus eindrang, dieser hatte zuvor noch ihre Brüste verlassen und stöhnte laut auf.

Dann fing er wieder damit an in Hermine zu stoßen, im selben Rhythmus wie Lucius in ihn, härter, schneller, Severus hatte sie an den Hüften gepackt, Lucius griff sich ihre Brüste und knetete sie fest.

„Belohnung, wofür" presste der Professor hervor, er kam jeden Moment und versuchte es noch aufzuhalten, genau wie Hermine selbst.

„Dafür das du mir bei diesem wunderbaren Spiel Gesellschaft leistest. Und ich weiß doch was dir gefällt, ich habe es immer gewusst."

Lucius stieß härter zu, Severus ebenso und biss in Hermines Knospen, zog daran und sie schrie laut auf. Noch ein wenig mehr, nur noch ein bisschen, ein weiterer Stoß, ein Biss... sie schrie erneut und kam dann keuchend, Severus und Lucius folgten ihr nur einen Augenblick später, dabei schienen sie nicht aufhören zu können zu stoßen... sie wurden langsamer... alles löste sich...

„Und ich dachte schon" hauchte Lucius gegen den Hals seines besten Freundes:  
„Das der Job als Schulleiter langweilig wird."


End file.
